


Dirty Little Liar

by Teese



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Confusion, Family Drama, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt, Incest, M/M, Sexual Confusion, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teese/pseuds/Teese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård discovers an old diary and confronts Vegard about it... It leads to a very confusing situation as they head up to the mountains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brother dear

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not sure where this is heading. I've been rewriting it several of times, and somehow I manage to turn it in a different direction every time. Feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Raske menn = fast men (a Norwegian TV-show)

He doesn’t have to look twice at his brother to know what kind of mood he’s in; today is no exception from any other day. Vegard hasn’t been in the room for more than a minute, and yet he sees it, that sad expression on Bård’s face. He hasn’t yet realized that he isn’t alone in the room anymore and is still staring into the thin air, almost as if it comforts him, and God knows, perhaps it does. Vegard is almost afraid to interrupt the chain of thoughts going through Bård’s head then and there, yet he knows it’s necessary. They’re leaving in a moment or two and he simply won’t allow for his little brother to walk around with that kind of an expression to his otherwise oh so pretty face.

“Hey,” he says as to break the spell, yet Bård doesn’t really react, as if he knew he was there all along. “What’s that look on you face?” he asks, this time to break the uncomfortable silence in the room. Bård shakes his head. “Nothing, really,” he answers and shrugs casually, as if the thoughtful look was nothing but a mere daydream or insignificant idea. Vegard raises a sceptical eyebrow at this. “Come on, bro,” he says and sits down next to him in the couch, getting comfortable and resting his head on Bård’s shoulder. The younger man sighs, but he knows he can’t keep secrets from Vegard, and this one he doesn’t really want to keep.

“You don’t recall having written this, or what?” he asks and gropes for something in the pocket of his tour jacket. Vegard frowns at the strange choice of words and tone of voice as to ask such an ordinary question. This can’t be good.

“This,” Bård says and holds a book up to his nose, a book he knows all too well and dearly hopes Bård hasn’t read through. Vegard clears his throat, uncertain as to what to answer and tries to read his brother’s face. He’s hesitant to speak now, but the words come regardless of his wants or needs. “It’s my old diary, isn’t it?” Bård nods at his assumption. “It is,” he says and slowly rises from the couch, leaving his brother to himself. It’s not at all appreciated, and Vegard quickly gets to his feet as well, unsure of how to proceed. “And what have you written in this diary?”  
“A lot of letters, I’d guess.”  
“Yes, of course… But you wrote a lot of personal stuff in here, didn’t you?”  
“It’s been a while.”  
“You remember, you jerk.”

Vegard feels extremely anxious at this point. He is aware that his brother is aware of the immodest words written in that book, that little black book of shame. It felt completely and utterly surrealistic that he had read those words, his most inner and personal thoughts upon quite a few different matters. It’s a disgraceful thing to do, to read another person’s diary, and had it not been for the words in it, he would’ve shouted at Bård for doing so. Now he can’t do much but keep his mouth shut, but not even that he can manage.

“Calle is waiting for us-“

“Shut the hell up, you quisling,” Bård growls, now flipping through the pages of the hellish book. He’s obviously trying to find a good page to quote. Vegard feels his mouth go dry, trying his best to keep his tears back. “Look, I’m really-“

“Keep your mouth shut or else I’ll punch you in the fucking face,” Bård yells, pointing his index finger at him in the most disgraceful manner, yet Vegard allows himself to be silenced. He has no right to speak against his brother in this; at least it would be quite ridiculous, seeing it’s his entire fault. The mere thought makes him flinch, and yet Bård isn’t backing down anytime soon. He is literally glaring at his big brother.

_“I’m watching him sleep right this moment. The sun reflects the gold of his hair; it’s what woke me this early. Can’t seem to stop thinking about how beautiful he is, even though it’s wrong of me to think such thoughts. He is, after all, my best friend.”_

Vegard wants to protest, yet his mouth is completely dried out by now and the words are stuck in his throat. His eyes are closed. He’s afraid that if he dares open them again, this nightmare will be real, and although he’s well aware it’s already is real, he lingers on to the hope that Bård never actually read the whole book.

“Aren’t you going to defend yourself?” Bård demands, obviously annoyed with his unflattering silence. All Vegard can really tell is that Bård is standing close to him now, and if he dares to open his eyes, he will find those ocean blue ones looking directly at him. He’s not entirely certain about whether to open his eyes or not, because more than anything, he wants to look his little brother in the eyes, but he knows he’ll only find a hateful glare looking his way.

“I-I’m so, so very sorry that I ever-“

“No, that’s not fucking good enough, you fucking cocksucker,” Bård yells and throws the book in Vegard’s direction, hitting him painfully in the head. It’s as if world war three is about to break loose in Bård’s office. “Bård…” he whispers and looks to his brother with desperation burning in his eyes, yet Bård is standing firm. “I’m not loving this, I can tell you that fucking much.”

“I can see that,” Vegard says and forces himself not to flee from the whole situation. He needs to find a reasonable explanation to this mess, or else he risks loosing both his brother and best friend. It simply cannot happen, he tells himself, and he’s about to come up with some stupid and unrealistic story to tell when Bård cuts him short, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

“How the hell could you do this to Calle?” he demands and looks Vegard directly in the eyes, causing him to freeze completely. “Excuse me?” he asks and frowns, Bård looking extremely unhappy with his reply already. “You heard me, brother,” he sternly hisses and tightens his grip on Vegard’s collar, causing him to cough dryly from the lack of air. “Bård,” he whispers pleadingly, still holding onto his brother’s gaze. “You sicken me!” Bård yells, louder this time, and of course someone is bound to hear such a growl. There’s a knock on the door, and of course it’s his youngest daughter. She looks fearful.

“Daddy?” she asks hesitantly from the door, obviously shocked to find her dad’s hands wrapped around her uncle’s throat and said man’s frightened facial expression. He immediately loosens his grip on Vegard, shoving him off in a way that’s all but gracious. “Yes, cutie-pie?” he says and fakes a smile as to fool his daughter, and surely it does. She smiles right back at the two and strolls happily into the room with a flashlight in her hand, holding it to his face. “Oh, there it is! Where did you find it?”  
“Mommy wouldn’t say.”  
“Oh, right.”  
“She said for you to treat Calle nicely, and he’s been calling.”  
“Yes, thank you, cutie-pie. I’ll see you again on Sunday, right? So be good to mommy in the meanwhile.”  
“Sure… See you later! I’m making cupcakes now, for myself, not you. I’m just saying.”

Bård pretends to smile until the door is once again closed and the two brothers’ are free to further discuss the matter. Vegard is clearly uncomfortable with this though, and Bård easily takes notice of it. At least he seems slightly more stable at this point, having had his daughter there to calm him down. Maria had probably sent her upstairs having heard the two fighting, or at least she had heard Bård’s shouting at Vegard.

“Vegard,” he says quietly and walks over to where his big brother is standing at, their eyes meeting once again. Vegard doesn’t feel too comfortable being so near to the man who only just accused and attacked him over an old, outdated diary, and what he’s being accused of is taken completely out of the blue. Why the hell would he think he’s into Calle?

“I’m not into Calle-“

“Look!” Bård says, once again interruption his older brother. “I’m sorry, Vegard,” he sighs and puts a hand on his shoulder, making feel a little calmer again, but he knows the storm isn’t over just yet. He’s still waiting for it to come.

“This didn’t turn out like I wanted it to,” he says in a quiet and almost apologetic voice. Vegard merely nods at this, still suspicious from the incident earlier on, and he knows for sure that Bård isn’t as collected as he wants to appear to be. Still he keeps his mouth shut, scared to say something stupid, or stupider than what was previously said between the two. “I’m just… Calle has been our friend for years and years, and I realize that this was written a long time ago… but it’s just wrong, you know.” Vegard nods, still trying to digest the fact that his brother believes he’s actually in love with Calle. “Yeah, I get how that is wrong…”  
“I know you do, and I’m sorry I overreacted before.”  
“It’s okay.”  
“But I want to know if this was like a short-lived little crush, or do you still have feelings for him?”  
“I-“

For once, it isn’t Bård interrupting him in the middle of a sentence. He realizes that it’s perhaps better to lie and let him think he’s in love with Calle, at least then he won’t be suspicious as to there being another blonde beauty in his life. And how could he live with this actual secret being revealed? Incest is quite a taboo in modern day society. He sighs, knowing that he has no other option but to simply lie to his own brother.

“I-You’re right,” Vegard stammers and sinks back into the couch, as if he’s revealing something absolutely mind numbing, and in reality, he’s only serving him a lie. A big fat lie, and it feels extremely bad, to lie to his best friend about being in love.

“I guess I’ve always been kind of in love with him.” Bård nods, holding his eyes for a couple of seconds before looking to the window. He seems sad, and it’s painful to be the source of that pain causing him to feel this way. “I never did anything about it because I know it’s wrong, you know, and he’d never feel the same way about me.” The youngest brother is blinking, as if he only just woke up. Things are far from good between them, that much Vegard can tell, and he feels like shouting. It’s too unfair. “You don’t really know that, do you?”  
“I don’t think Calle is into-“  
“Calle is into a lot of things he won’t talk to us about.”  
“But he’s not gay-“  
“You’ve watched Raske Menn with me?”  
“Yeah-“  
“Then you’ve seen what he’s like with Anders.”  
“Oh…”

This doesn’t at all better his situation. Vegard feels a little panicky now, and he starts fidgeting with his wedding ring instinctively, feeling guilty talking about this even though he has no interest for the blonde twig. “We’re married all three, are we not?” Bård frowns at this, he too staring at the ring, at Vegard’s proof of everlasting love. “You did it for show, didn’t you?” he asks and Vegard sighs heavily, not wanting to discuss his family any further. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore, please,” he begs the younger one and gets back on his feet again, uncertain of what else to do. “Oh, I get that,” Bård replies and reaches for the diary that is lying face down on the floor. “We mustn’t let our darling Calle wait any further, mustn’t we?”

 

Calle isn’t overly fond of tea. He’s always been more of a coffee person, nearly addicted to the bitter taste of it, and even so, today he’s enjoying a cup of steamy sweetness instead. There are a few boxes spread around the kitchen, the all of them belonging to his daughter, the only girl for him. He misses her dearly, and so he’s enjoying a cup of tea whilst waiting for the Ylvis-brother’s to arrive. It reminds him of her, and it also reminds him of all the bad decisions he’s made when it comes to his daughter’s wellbeing, this little trip of theirs being among them. He sighs; displeased with the situation he’s in, yet he takes pride in the fact that he’s indeed a man for his words. They ought to know that.

He’s been waiting for an hour or two now, and he’s extremely annoyed with the two brothers’, not quite sure where to place them anymore. They’re crossing a line that already has been worn too thin from years and years of neglect. Of course he realizes that it’s a part of their show, being mean to one another, but as a joke. Now they are eating of the time he should be spending with Sine, and obviously they can’t care less about his daughter. It angers him, and Calle is never angry with anyone under any circumstances.

He tries to call them again, but he is unable to reach any of the two siblings, always ending up with the answering machine and the same message. He leaves quite a few aggravated messages and hopes for the best, all until Maria finally answers him. It cheers him up a little bit, but an hour slowly goes by and yet there are no Ylvis to be seen. Calle doesn’t feel too jolly, and he’s about to leave his Oslo apartment and go see his daughter when someone’s at the door.

“Hey, are you done anytime soon?” Bård asks and scratches his head questioningly, oblivious to the older man’s annoyance, which only pushes him further. “If I’m done anytime soon?” he asks and feels his chest heave almost painfully. “I’ve been done for more than two hours!” Bård nods at this and then points to the car. “Then go get your shit and put it in the car, alright?” Calle sighs. “You could’ve called me, you know.”  
“I know.”  
“And?”  
“Didn’t bother to.”  
“I see.”

Calle is so close to letting his anger get the better of him, so close it almost hurts; yet he cannot bring himself to unleash the horrid feelings. Instead he takes a firm grip of the jam-packed backpack and throws it in Bård’s direction, taking him completely by surprise. Calle can’t help but to smile at the scene unfolding itself, the heavy load sending the youngest brother to the floor with a loud thump. “Aw, we haven’t been hitting the gym regularly, have we?”

“Shut up, you fucking lunatic! I could’ve hit my head against the fucking wall,” Bård yells angrily whilst trying to get back on his feet, causing the older comedian to respond with a harsh laugher. He’s not always as impressed with the howling brat, just like he wasn’t impressed back in the days when he and Vegard were in college together. “How many times haven’t you sent me flying? Being a good performer is all about show, you know.”  
“Fuck you!”

Calle raises an eyebrow at this sudden outburst of his. Bård is a crybaby, that’s for sure, but he rarely ever acts out on his emotions like this. If anything, he’s a rather cold person, nothing like Vegard. “Angry, are we?” he asks, but there’s not the slightest trace of irony in his voice, something that settles the younger one even further, forcing him into a corner. “No,” he says, his voice monotone. “I’m stressed, always having to watch out for you two bastards.”  
“You don’t even watch out for yourself.”  
“Don’t laugh. I’m serious, just don’t.”  
“Oh please.”  
“Jesus Christ!”

Calle frowns as Bård storms off, leaving both him and the heavy backpack behind. He sighs, not quite sure how or if to go along with the situation. Bård acts as if he is seriously offended, even though Calle hasn’t spoken to him for a few days. It has to be something else to it, he is quite certain of it, and he chooses to ignore having been ignored by the two and further investigate this odd behaviour.

“Is this going to be an interesting trip or what?” he asks as he sits down in the back of the car, the usual grin back on its place, much to Bård’s disapproval. Vegard remains silent and doesn’t even tell him hello, and he’s the polite one. Calle sighs. “Fine, whatever is going on, don’t bother telling me about it!”  
“Oh shut up!”  
“Don’t tell me to shut up! I’m older and prettier than you.”  
“Fuck you, Calle.”  
“Yeah, right. Fuck you too, Ylvis.”


	2. Sausages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bård is more or less having a breakdown and Vegard is being a jerk. Calle is just confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I have been really lazy with this one... and I'm not satisfied, I actually did mean to dismiss this chapter, but maybe I'll start liking this story again... so anyways, hope you like it and I'll try to finish it xD

It’s as silent as the grave and equally distasteful. The brothers’ haven’t exchanged as much as one word since Calle got buckled up in the back seat, and of course he picks up on the weirdness of the situation. It isn’t going to be easy to make sense of the quarrel through, this much he knows from years and years of both friendship and cooperation with the Ylvis-brothers’, and at the moment, things are simply too weird to be picking at. Later, however, he decides he’s going to sort things out, he simply has to, for the sake of his own wellbeing as well as the brothers’. 

They’ve been driving nonstop for a few hours when Vegard decides it’s time to stop the car. Bård is still staring out through the window. He seems to be completely preoccupied with his own mind and doesn’t seem to react to the fact that the car has indeed come to a halt. Calle detects a change in the atmosphere of the vehicle, something between the brothers’ that certainly has to do with this quarrel of theirs. Vegard tightens his hold on the steering wheel, as if he’s angry or upset and is desperately trying to keep down, yet something is going to surface, something Calle’s indeed very curious about. Yet it doesn’t happen, and he inwardly curses himself for not kicking their arses. 

“So,” Vegard quietly says without looking at either of the passengers. “I’m a little hungry, so I’m going to grab a bit to eat.” Calle nods and then looks to Bård again, yet the youngster doesn’t react to his brother’s statement. He looks so sad, something about his eyes and the slight quavering of his lips that brings Calle closer to an explanation, or at least he thinks it is. The sudden change of emotion displayed on his face that is either hurtful or sad, what else could it be but a short-lived, yet heated argument between the two? He settles with this theory and unfastens the buckle, he too quite hungry after the long drive. 

“You two are absolutely hopeless, you do of course realize that?” he asks the two before getting out of the car, the same goofy smile to his lips as always and the two brothers’ eyes upon in his back as he walks into the gas station. In the quarter of a second before closing the door as he goes, he can swear he hears the words: “This isn’t his fault,” being shouted. Calle gets the willies from hearing this, and not being completely sure as to why, he heads straight towards the bathroom, hoping to avoid further discussion. 

He feels a little better when heading back to the counter, thinking about what to order for today’s lunch. Gas station food is rarely ever enjoyable, and he knows better than to order hamburger from such a place again. He’s about to ask for a sandwich when Bård calls out for him, and he turns to find the youngest brother standing right behind him with a bag of food for them both. “Oh,” Calle says, immediately feeling better when seeing this. 

“I’m sorry about earlier,” he says and points to a table outside. “Let’s sit down and have a bite of this oh so delicious gas station meal.” Calle laughs in agreement. “Yeah let’s do that.”

 

“So, what’s up between the two of you?” Calle asks as they sit down at the table. Bård shakes his head, evidently resigned to whatever has been going on. “Oh that,” he says and dismissively waves with his hand. “It’s really just silly, you know. Vegard got kind of angry with me for reading his old diary, and I guess things got more than a little heated from there…”   
“He kept a diary?”   
“Yeah, I know. It’s ancient!”   
“But why did he flip out because of that? You’ve done so much worse before, I mean…”  
“I know, right. I guess it said a lot of things about me and some old friends that, well, he probably wouldn’t like for me to know about.”   
“Oh… So, did he write anything interesting about us?” 

Bård shrugs. “I probably shouldn’t tell you…” Calle smiles at this. “You probably shouldn’t have read it in the first place, or what?” They’re both laughing at this. “No, I probably shouldn’t have but… My lack of self-control, you know.” 

“I know,” Calle says and reaches for the bag of food that is still untouched. “And now I’m really hungry, so let’s dig in! What did you get for us-“

Calle interrupts himself when he feels his hand wrapped around a greasy and probably not fresh hotdog that feels extremely indelicate to touch. He withdraws his hand from the bag, frowning at the younger man. “What the hell?” he asks and looks at the bag, seeing there are, all in all, three greasy old hotdogs in the bag. “What the-“ 

“I know you’re a fan of hotdogs,” Bård says and smiles sheepishly in his direction, causing him to pull back completely. “This isn’t funny,” he says and looks at the bag again. “Why would you buy me a bag of-“ 

“What is it that he’s done this time?” Vegard asks out of the blue. He has monitored the entire scene, detecting the horrified looked on Calle’s face and now the embarrassed look on Bård’s face. “What the hell is this?” Calle asks and then sighs, resigned to the whole incident. “You always have to pick on me, or what? Not only on screen, but also in private! It’s not funny!”   
“I just bought you a few hotdogs, that’s all.”   
“Yes! That’s all! You bought three greasy old hotdogs. What the fuck?”   
“I-“  
“What? Do you want me to be sucking at it, or what? I don’t at all appreciate this type of humour. I’m so sick of it.” 

Bård grabs one of the greasy sausages with his bare hand and sticks it to Calle’s face. “I thought you enjoyed your hotdogs.” He sighs again. “I do, especially when in a bread and fresh.” The youngster looks amused when hearing this, and he looks to Vegard with the same foolish smile to his face. “From what I’ve heard,” he says and then picks up another sausage and then rubs the two together in what is supposed to be a sexual manner. “You prefer it without the bread.” 

Calle frowns at this rather biased utterance. “So, all in all, you just pulled a gay joke on me?” he asks and then laughs. “You know, being as famous as you are… And for what you do… You really have a bad sense of humour.” Bård looks a little confused at the comment. “What?” he asks and then looks to Vegard who also seems greatly amused by this turning of tables. “If you’re ever confused about your own sexuality, Bård…” Calle says and then gives Vegard’s shoulder a slight nudge as to signal for him to continue. “Then you should of course come to us and talk about it,” he says and gently strokes his brother’s back as to comfort him. 

“That’s not what I-“ 

“I’m going to buy myself a hamburger,” Calle says, completely overseeing the youngest of the group. “I’ll join in on that,” Vegard says and then the two leave Bård all to himself, the both of them completely taken aback by the whole sausage incident. The youngster is now on his own again, and there isn’t much to do other than being angry with both himself and the two others. They completely misunderstand! 

 

The rest of the drive outplays itself in pretty much the same pace. Vegard is feeling better though, and he isn’t tiptoeing around his little brother anymore, much to Calle’s advantage. The two are having more fun than they can recall to have had the last few months, and yet Bård is sitting there, much like a statue. He doesn’t laugh nor does he talk, and although the other two still have the whole gay sausage incident fresh in mind, they dearly wish he could just join in on the fun. It’s not as fun without Bård, that’s a fact, and Calle can’t help but to feel like something is being left out. The whole diary thing, he has to ask Vegard later in the evening. Something about it just doesn’t add up. 

The mountain air is cool and refreshing. It’s everything Oslo isn’t, to put it in that way, and the three men are all excited. Finally they have arrived! All that remains is for them to set up the camp and make some nice, canned dinner underneath the twinkling stars. Even Bård looks a little happier now, even though he isn’t talking to them, or really paying attention. 

“I don’t like to admit it,” Calle says as they reach that special spot by the lake, the one the brothers’ had been going on and on about. “But you were right.” Vegard nods in agreement. “It looks even more beautiful today,” he says breathlessly and smiles at his friend. They’ve known each other for a very long time, from before the whole Ylvis thing took off, and he simply cannot imagine a life without Calle. It’s preposterous to admit to it, but it’s probably the reason as to why Bård thinks he’s in love, because they both know that Calle is his best friend in the entire world. It’s just that it isn’t true, not completely. 

“So, Bård,” Calle says and looks to the youngest Ylvis-brother. He’s following them, surprisingly, but his face is still dark and gloomy. It’s not hard to tell that he’s offended. “Are you going to quit being such a crybaby and actually talk to us?” The youngster sighs as the question leaves Calle’s mouth. He feels extremely left out. 

“Where are we putting up the tent?” he asks and attempts on a smile. He doesn’t quite understand why he’s acting the way he does anymore, and everything seems so off, so weird and out of place. He’s holding back the tears now, trying to look somewhere else than his two friends. “Same place as always,” Vegard replies. For once, he doesn’t pick up on his brother’s silent tears or the pained expression in his eyes, too mesmerized by the beauty that is Norway. Calle does take notice though, and he realizes it isn’t only a fight going on between the two; there is something else to it. He really needs to know what’s going on. 

 

The camp is up now and the dinner has been devoured. They are sitting around the campfire, enjoying the beauty of the night. It’s cold however, and they’re soon ready to hit the sack after a long and exhausting drive. Calle is still curious as to what is going on, and even if Bård is making an effort to behave normally, he sees right through him. Vegard is acting more normal, but he isn’t himself, especially whenever Bård is around. He is confused as to who hurt who, or if they’ve hurt each other. 

Bård is the first one to go to bed, leaving the older two behind to chat about all the things they don’t want to talk to him about. The youngster still seems quite sad and quiet, whispering a silent goodnight as he goes. Vegard throws him a glance, the one that is made of out adoration, and yet they are quarrelling. Calle frowns in bewilderment. “Why is he so sad anyways?” The eldest brother shakes his head, still looking in Bård’s direction. “He’s… I don’t know. I’ve never seen him act out like this before. He’s almost psychotic.”   
“So I’ve noticed…”   
“The sausages were… I think that joke wasn’t meant to offend you as much as it was to offend me.”   
“You? Why?”

Vegard closes his eyes for a few seconds. He doesn’t want to admit to what he’s never admitted to before, and why should he? Calle would be disgusted. No, he can’t tell him the truth, but perhaps a lie will suffice? He looks Calle in the eyes again, and he can tell the other man is confused by this whole argument going on. He sighs. “I… When he read my diary, he found out about this girl I was seeing ages ago.”  
“And?”  
“He thought I was writing about you, and I wanted to tell him otherwise, you know… But this girl… He had a crush on her and-“  
“You lied to him?”   
“I didn’t want to answer to it, and so naturally he would fall to the conclusion that I was writing about, well, you.”   
“Oh… But I’m not gay-“

“I know that, and I guess Bård knows it too, but he’s really upset with me for being into you,” he says and then starts laughing. This story was taking a turn for the worse. “It’s really knotty, isn’t it?” Calle nods. “I think I understand him better…” he says and shakes his head. “But I don’t really get his behaviour anyways, I mean… He acts like he’s really jealous, not angry.” Vegard thinks about this for a moment, realizing his story is in all actuality not a very good one, and he needs to think of something else. In a hurry! 

“I think that maybe…” he says and looks thoughtful for a moment. Now he’s starting to feel guilty about the lies he’s telling, at first his brother and now his best friend. It’s too complicated to keep track of. “I think he’s in love with you, perhaps, and that’s why he’s freaking out on you.”   
“What?”   
“Yeah, it makes sense, doesn’t it?”   
“No, it doesn’t!”   
“He thinks I’m in love with you, and seeing you and I go together so well…”   
“This is really bad.” 

Vegard shrugs and then fakes a yawn. “I know this is confusing. I’m not loving it myself, all to be honest with you.” The blonde blinks a couple of times, not really sure what he’s hearing or if it’s true or not. What’s scary is that there’s really only just one way to figure it out, and that is by asking Bård. “I’m going to bed now. Are you joining, or staying up for a while?”   
“I’m coming soon.”   
“Sure. See you in the morning. Good night.”   
“Yeah, sleep tight.” 

Calle doesn’t feel like going to bed though. He smokes a cigarette and watches the stars above him for an hour or so, just thinking about everything. Why would Vegard tell him anyways, if Bård does have a crush on him? It doesn’t add up. And then it hits him: it’s not about Bård, it’s about Vegard, and whatever the truth behind their quarrel is, it is to be found in that diary of his.


End file.
